


Discreet

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Multi, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Rose and Donna get up to when they think the Doctor's not looking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2009.

  
They're meant to be listening. What the Doctor is saying from beneath the console is very important, she's sure of it, but Donna's fingers are under her skirt, on her inner thigh, and that makes it very hard to concentrate on anything but the gorgeous ginger and her talented fingers, already at the edge of her knickers.  
  
Rose mouths "Here?" to her companion, but Donna just shrugs and responds to whatever it is the Doctor has just asked. Then Donna's fingers slip beneath cotton to find her wet and very ready.  
  
She can't help it, she raises a knee up on the console to give Donna room to work. It's crazy, to do this here, with the Doctor inches away. If he were to realise...  
  
Rose claws at the worn fabric of the jump seat and bites her lip, desperately trying not to cry out as Donna brushes across her clit.  
  
Donna's not even looking at her. She seems, for all the world, to be carrying on a totally normal conversation with the Doctor, even tossing tools down to him with her free hand a couple of times. A normal afternoon on the TARDIS, except for the fingers that have just slipped inside Rose's cunt.  
  
Donna's rhythm is slow and teasing at first, and Rose wonders at her game. Does she want to get caught? But her fingers soon begin to plunge faster and faster and part of Rose's brain recognises that the Doctor is probably close to finishing his repair. She's close too, oh so close and if only Donna would shift a tiny... if she'd just, just... _yes, right there_!  
  
Rose comes, hard. Inside, her muscles spasm uncontrollably, tightly gripping Donna's slowing fingers and coating them with even more wetness, but outwardly, only the tiniest whimper betrays her release.  
  
"And that, my friends, is why no one should ever provoke a Hessachlac," comes the voice from beneath their feet.  
  
Donna yanks her hand away and hides it behind her back as, from below, the Doctor tosses his tools onto the grate with a clatter. Rose blows out the breath she was holding, smooths her skirt back into place, stands up straight, and schools her features into neutrality, just as he pops up from under the console.  
  
He smiles brightly as he dusts off his trousers, and then leans very close to them.  
  
"Have I ever told you," he says, his voice having dropped into a much lower register, "about my finely attuned senses? Smell and hearing being amongst them?"  
  
"Oh god," Rose groans, blushing scarlet.  
  
"Nah," he says, snatching up Donna's hand from behind her back and drawing the fingers that were just inside Rose to his lips. "Just Lord," he ends with a smirk.  
  
Then she watches him, slack-jawed and mesmerised as he draws Donna's fingers into his mouth.  
  
It's Donna's turn to groan as he swirls his tongue around the digits. When they're all clean he slides her hand down his body and rests it over the growing bulge in his trousers.  
  
"I let you play uninterrupted. My turn, now."  
  
Rose's whimper is much louder this time.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34832>


End file.
